


What tangled webs we weave

by Paige_Wonders



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), The Magnus Archives (Podcast), steven universe future - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paige_Wonders/pseuds/Paige_Wonders
Summary: The floor under Hilltop road is open and strands of web dangle down and into infinity. Shall we see where one strand leads?





	What tangled webs we weave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabelle looks along a certain thread

Hilltop road  
It was nearing completion, centuries of horror to achieve what the Great Mother desired, Annabelle was simply the latest of her spiders to chip away at the crack in reality, to allow the dread powers to slip through and into another reality. Another reality to drench in panic and feed the deepest terrors of the people there to the dread powers.  
The gap was open enough for the voices to fall through, the captured voices of the archivist and his acolytes to pass through. So many of these potential new homes hear the events of how their world came to end, some listen through the radio, others find tapes, even a podcast in one universe.

Annabelle’s meeting with the archivist had gone as well as can be, she was alive after all. It was a gambit, she had threatened the beloved human of the eyes pupil and still she lived but most importantly, the archivist had listened to her proposition and was considering it. Now they could plan for the Great Mother and rest of her ilk to travel the threads of the web and to the outskirts of a new reality.

If she looked hard enough along the strands of web she could see a glimpse of some of the worlds that could be their new home. One of these worlds was something rather unique, a version of earth that seemed so much brighter. Its inhabitants untouched by the kinds of horrors her kind feasts upon. A world home to both humans and rather curiously a species from another world, aliens that use light for their physical forms and projecting from their true selves, a gem.  
Annabelle looked upon this pristine world and smiled with sadistic glee.

Beach city  
Atop a cliff overlooking the sea and above the temple sat a figure cross legged in meditation, her eyes scrunched up in intense concentration behind a marigold visor. Her future vision had never had this trouble before, visions of possibilities so vague they felt more like a concept than portents of things to come. A gazing eye, a face not quite right, a raging fire and so many webs, all fill her with a sense of fear not felt since the days of enmity with the diamonds.  
“Hey Garnet!” Shaken out of her visions by the words of her young charge. Steven was visiting, he had certainly grown since the beginning of his human journey a year ago and now at seventeen he stood taller and there was even a bit of stubble growing, he suited it.  
“Steven! It’s good to have you back!” She reached down to hug the young man, eliciting a hearty laugh from him as he tried to reply, “You saw me, just last week.”

Ruffling his hair as she was often want to do “Doesn’t mean I don’t miss you when you’re gone. So tell me everything, what have you seen? What have you been up to?” Resting her hand upon Stevens shoulder she pulled him close as they walked towards the house so as to continue their conversation with everyone.

Although the sight of her adopted child would always fill her with a deep joy, those visions never quite vacated her mind and a disquieting feeling continued to settle upon her. She would ponder the possible implications later but for now she wished to devote her energy to be with her family. She would have to have a word later with Pearl about these cobwebs.


End file.
